Noerai-100 Memories of You
by noerai
Summary: A collection of NoelxLightning drabbles inspired by 100 different themes.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: **The drabbles are unrelated to each other in terms of story, and each new entry will be posted as a new chapter.

* * *

**Introduction**

**_A/U_**

Noel really didn't want to go to Yuj's summer party at his beach house in New Bodhum, but seeing all of his friends' excitement about the party made him give in and ultimately decide to go.

When Noel arrived at the beach house he was greeted with blaring music and a multitude of party-goers. Noel was starting to wonder just how many people Yuj invited to his party, and judging by the multitude of people Noel wanted to say the entire town of New Bodhum.

Noel was soon knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Serah Farron amongst the mass of party-goers. "Hey, Serah!" He called out to her. Immediately, Serah looked in the direction of where she heard her name called. As soon as she saw Noel a small smile formed on her lips and Noel made his way to where she was.

When Noel finally reached Serah she cheerfully asked, "So, are you enjoying the party so far?"

"I can't really say, I just got here not too long ago, but I'm actually kind of surprised to see you here Serah."

"Well, I do have a few surprises of my own Noel, but there are some people that I want you to meet. Follow me."

Noel was a little baffled at first, but he proceeded to follow Serah his high school friend and classmate to meet these mysterious people. Serah lead him to a room upstairs in the beach house that was away from the main front of the party. When they both stepped into the room Noel saw two people sitting on the white lavish couch in the room.

Serah went and took a seat by the male on the couch with blonde hair. The blonde-haired male affectionately wrapped his arms around Serah as he looked at Noel and asked, "Who's this Serah?"

Serah then took the liberty of introducing Noel to everyone in the room. "Snow this is Noel Kreiss the classmate from my high school that I've told you so much about, and Noel this is Snow Villiers my boyfriend."

Things started to click and come together in Noel's mind. "That's right Serah did talk about her boyfriend quite a lot and fondly", Noel thought to himself. "So, the pink-haired female on the couch must be…"

"My sister Lightning", Serah answered. Noel also heard a lot about Lightning from Serah, but he never personally met her until today. Noel couldn't help but take in Lightning's strikingly beautiful features it could be easy for one to become lost in her deep blue azure eyes.

Noel was soon brought back to reality by Lightning's voice. "Hey, are you just going to keep standing there in the doorway in a daze?" Serah giggled and added, "She's right you know come and join us Noel."

"Oh, right", Noel said slightly embarrassed. He took a seat on the couch next to Lightning and before long conversation was flowing as everyone was getting to know each other. At first, Noel felt a little uneasy after that abrupt and sudden introduction, but after that it wasn't all that bad he did get to meet Lightning Farron after all.


	2. Complicated

** Complicated**

**_Lightning Returns Universe_**

In the past, Noel had to deal with a number of different situations that he may not have been well prepared for, but nothing could prepare him for the perplexing situation that he now had to face.

A prophecy that he witnessed from the oracle drive showed Lightning dying, and he was the one who dealt the killing blow. In order to save the current world from destruction Noel had to put an end to his former friend and ally. This made the situation quite complicated.

Since his first encounter with Lightning in Valhalla she had come to occupy a special place in his heart. She was the one who encouraged him, and restored his hope that the future could be changed. He truly believed every word that she said to him that day, but all of his and Serah's efforts were futile in the end Caius had won and Serah lost her life in the process.

Now both of the Farron sisters were destined to die because of his miscalculations. At that moment, Noel heard light footsteps approaching from behind him.

"Noel…" Lightning said her voice filled with sorrow.

Noel gathered up his strength as he rose from the ground with his back facing Lightning.

"It's nothing personal, Lightning. I wish the prophecy didn't show you dying."

Noel grabbed his Flame Fossil hunter weapon that was mounted on his back as he slowly turned around to face Lightning.

Lightning just looked at Noel her eyes and stance unwavering. "Heh, even when staring death in the face Lightning was unafraid and confident", Noel thought. She's a fighter and it was one of the many qualities that Noel admired about her.

Noel pushed that last thought aside as he ran at Lightning with his weapon drawn and at full force. Lightning readied her blade and in one swift strike both of them clashed blades in battle to decide the future.


	3. Making History

**Author's Note: **In this story, Noel and Lightning are both 21 years old.

* * *

**Making History**

**_A/U_**

"The day has finally arrived", Noel thought quietly to himself. The 1000 years of bloodshed that was split between the Farseer Tribe and Dia Tribe of Gran Pulse would finally be put to rest with this new peace treaty that was constructed to end the long ensuing war. One of the things that the peace treaty had written within its construct was that the ultimate offering of peace would be to formally join the two tribes together through a political marriage.

Noel was to marry the princess of the Oerba Dia Tribe Lightning seeing as he was the prince of the Farseer Tribe. Noel has never really seen the princess up close and when he did it was only in a fleeting glance he once shared with her on the battlefield.

The day of the arranged wedding has finally arrived and with this wedding our tribes will be making history and be formally tied together as one tribe.

Noel let out a sigh as he and looked himself over in the mirror once more. He was shirtless and wearing his tribes' blue traditional marriage ceremonial tribal pants, Etro Script and a pair of wings were etched onto his bare back to serve as a sign of his tribes ties to the Goddess Etro. He was also sporting his brown leather Farseer Tribe armbands.

Not too long after an attendant arrived in the male dressing area. "Prince Noel it's time." The attendant said promptly. Noel immediately rose and followed the attendant to the starting point of the wedding aisle walk that was laid out.

After Noel had arrived Lightning soon followed suit and made her way there and stood beside him. Upon her entrance Noel was astonished by the very sight of her. She was donning a beautiful rendition of the traditional white Dia Tribe wedding dress. It was adorned with various colored beads that fell seamlessly around it and elegant white feathers that hung off of the dress in a perfect yet exquisite manner.

Even through Lightning's veil Noel could still see the gorgeous beauty that hide behind it. This was the first time that Noel actually got to see the princess very intimately and up close it was a very surreal moment for him.

As Lightning was approaching Noel she couldn't help but to take in his current form. She hadn't really seen yet alone had very much interaction with the prince of her former enemy tribe even on the battlefield. She had only shared a fleeting glance with him once, and now seeing him so up close and in person she had to admit to herself that he intriguingly hot, and the very thought of it baffled her as a new mysterious emotion came over her.

He was practically a stranger to her and a former enemy at that, and yet the moment that her eyes laid upon him she felt this magnetic draw to him that was stirring up inside of her, and at that moment she'd really wished that she could somehow silence these ludicrous thoughts.

Every one of the tribe members in attendance eyes were fully focused on Noel and Lightning as they delicately linked arms and proceeded to make their way down the wedding aisle to the tribal priest that awaited them.

Once they both made it there Lightning and Noel turned to face each other as they stared intently into each other's eyes, and recited their vows to each other after the priest. After the exchange of tribal bearings Lightning gracefully lifted up her wedding veil so that the priest could lightly dowse her with herbal water as an act of purity.

Now the time to finally formally seal the union between the two tribes had come. Noel was then given the go ahead to kiss his bride. Lightning stood still as Noel slowly leaned in and gently placed his lips upon Lightning's.

Lightning at first put up a slight subtle resistance against Noel, but soon found herself becoming enveloped within his kiss as he intimately embraced her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. It was like her body had a mind of its own as it conceded under Noel's touch.

After the kiss was broken a loud resounding cheer could be heard from the tribe members that were in attendance and watching the whole event unfold.

Noel at that moment was only focused on his wife and gave her a slight smile. Lightning couldn't help but to return his smile in an affectionate manner.

Today history was made in more ways than one.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if this one wasn't as good as the previous two drabbles, but I've kinda been in a writer's slump of late unfortunately.


	4. Rivalry

**Author's Note: **The sword dueling present in here is traditional sword dueling with some added elements of fencing.

* * *

**Rivalry **

**A/U**

Noel and Lightning were intently staring each other down as they circled one another with their swords drawn at their side.

The sword duel that everyone was anxiously anticipating had finally arrived. The intense rivalry match between Noel and Lightning was something that everyone always looked forward to. The Bodhum Fencing Arts School and the Paddra Fencing Arts School have always been locked in a bitter rivalry between its students. Lightning and Noel are the top fencing students at their respective schools.

As soon as the referee gave the signal to start the duel everyone's eyes became glued to the match. Noel's and Lightning's swords clashed in an epic battle.

Both of them were masterfully skilled there was no doubt about that, but in the end there could only be one victor and today that victor was Lightning Farron. "Face it, Noel Kreiss you've lost." Lightning said as she held her sword up by his throat.

"All right, all right I've lost this round." Noel said bitterly as he conceded. A small smirk formed on Lightning's lips as she withdrew her sword from Noel's throat. Lightning was keeping a mental score of their total wins. The score was now 113 wins for her and 111 wins for Noel.

* * *

**_After the duel _**

Noel was on his way home from the dueling arena when he spotted his rival Lightning standing under a cherry blossom tree in the nearby park with her back facing him. A smile immediately formed upon his lips as he casually made his way over to her.

"Enjoying the view?" Noel hotly whispered into Lightning's left ear. That effectively earned him a playful punch from Lightning to his right shoulder.

"Noel, what the hell did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" Noel let out a soft chuckle before he retorted. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist the urge and you're too cute to resist not scaring."

Lightning could feel her cheeks slightly redden. She was like a completely different person in front of Noel when she wasn't in the dueling setting. She was much more relaxed around him compared to her competitive and cut-throat persona that she took on when she was in a dueling setting.

Noel and Lightning are secretly dating, and out on the surface they make everyone believe that they absolutely despise one another when in fact; they are madly in love with each other. They have to keep up appearances and with them each being from rival schools doesn't make it any easier.

Lightning crossed her arms as she remarked, "What am I ever going to do with you?"

Noel seductively lifted her chin up as he replied, "Hmm…I can think of a few things."

"Noel wait…what if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry everyone has all ready gone home by now. Besides, I all ready scoped out the area and made sure before I made my way over here.

Noel then closed the distance between their lips, and pulled Lightning into one of his sweet kisses.


	5. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

**FFXIII-2 Universe**

The last things Noel could remember were praying for the Goddess Etro to bless him with a miracle, awakening in a half-conscious state, and falling to what would've been a sure death.

The Goddess Etro must've been smiling upon him at that very moment because a beautiful pink-haired female quickly came to his aid in the nick of time.

There wasn't much time for introductions, but his alluring savior was able to relay her name and where they currently were to him. Before a demonic monster emerged from a pile of debris, and swiftly came after them hot on their trail.

Noel couldn't do anything but stand back in awe as his savior who went by the name of _"Lightning"_ commanded the beast they were fixed on with ease.

Her commanding presence alone exuded divine elegance and strength. Upon closer inspection Noel was able to take in more of her ravishing features. She was encased in polished silver armor, and had a woven sash of white feathers which cascaded perfectly down the side of her left leg.

As she continued to helm her commands at the apex of the beast Noel couldn't help, but to think that Lightning seemed unbreakable and untouchable.

It was as if she was on an entirely different level, and no one could take her down let alone stand in her way.

She was a mesmerizing sight for Noel's eyes after the hardship and strife he had endured previously in his life before he arrived in Valhalla.

Noel silently thanked the Goddess Etro for delivering him here to Valhalla, and meeting Lightning the one who Noel felt could change his life for the better.


End file.
